


A Quick Break

by kayywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Smut, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayywinchester/pseuds/kayywinchester
Summary: Dean and the reader find themselves stuck on a rooftop for hours, waiting for a werewolf pack leader to rear their ugly head. But, the waiting gets to them, and they desperately need a break. So, they find another way to pass the time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 44





	A Quick Break

“Who the hell put you in charge of the fucking rifle?” Dean snarled from behind you. His hand gripped the binoculars that were strung around his neck. “I’m always the sniper.” He almost pouted as he peered through the binoculars, hoping your target would show up already.

You rolled your eyes at him as a grin crossed your lips. “Admit it, I’m the better shot, Dean,” you teased as you peered through your scope.

Where was this fucker? You were waiting for arrival of the werewolf leader whose pack had been wreaking havoc on the local towns in the area. He was supposed to meet with someone outside the abandoned warehouse across the alley from where you currently were. And it was your plan to take him out for good.

Dean sighed and dropped the binoculars against his chest. “Babe, we’ve been up here for two hours. I don’t think this jackass is going to show.” Dean plopped down onto his rear and crossed his legs. “Maybe we should just hunt down the nest tonight.”

You shook your head. “No, he’s going to show. I’m certain.” You peered up at the building beside you, where Sam and Castiel lay in waiting, no doubt as frustrated and anxious as you were. But, you weren’t leaving. You knew this bastard was going to show up, and you were going to be the one to take him out.

With a sigh, you lifted your rifle off the edge of the building and rested it beside you. You peered down at your watch. It was just after four o’clock, which meant it was going to get dark soon. But, you deserved a break. Your eyes were strained and you could feel a headache starting up. You just needed to focus on something else.

You peered over at Dean, who was leaning up against one of the electrical boxes with his eyes closed. Your grin returned as an idea popped into your head. You certainly had time to kill.

You crawled over to Dean on your hands and knees. You straddled him, forcing his eyes open and his lips to curl like yours.

“Hey, I thought you were on watch?” he whispered as you skimmed your lips over his scruffy jawline.

You tapped the heavy object around his neck. “You’re the one with the binoculars,” you murmured just before you captured his lip between your teeth. Your hands smoothed up his arms, then came to rest of his shoulders. “But, Cas and Sam are right over there. They can handle it if we take a short break, right?” Dean nodded just before he latched his lips back onto yours.

Dean’s hands quickly made their way under your long-sleeved shirt and under your sports bra. His lightly calloused thumb rolled over your nipple, earning him a gasp.

You reached down to unzip his pants, making quick work of them and revealing his half-hard length. Your fingers quickly encased his cock, slowly pumping up and down. A breathy moan crossed his lips before he slid his hands from your shirt and down to your waistline. His fingers fumbled blindly with your button.

Once Dean gained entrance to your pants, he slipped halfway down your thighs and reached for the hem of your panties. His thick fingers made their way down, quickly finding your slick folds.

“Dean,” you hissed into his ear. Your hands landed on his shoulders for support. “Oh my—” your words cut short as Dean’s finger found your bundle of nerves. He swirled circles around your clit, urging your quickly building climax closer to release.

“Dean, please just fuck me already,” you pleaded as you rolled your hips against his hand. He pulled his hand back and smirked. You slid your pants down, peering around you to make sure no one could see you, then aligned yourself over his cock.

Dean guided you down, your walls stretching around him as he filled you. The moment he bottomed out, he gripped your hips. He guided you, rolling your hips in sync with his thrusts.

“Sweetheart, you feel so good,” Dean purred in your ear as you slowly bounced on his lap. The pressure in your core continued to build. You were so fucking close already, and you could tell Dean was too. His thrusts were a little erratic, like he had been thinking about this since the moment the two of you stepped foot onto that roof. If you were being completely honest, the thought had been in the back of your mind too.

Dean’s hand lowered back to your clit, smoothing circles over the sensitive flesh. God, you were close. Your fingers gripped his shoulders as you neared your release.

“Dean, please don’t stop, oh—” Your head rolled back as your climax erupted through you. “Dean!” you growled through your teeth in an attempted not to draw attention. A part of you didn’t fucking care who heard you, but the other part of you knew that your target could be anywhere.

Dean’s thrusts faltered a little, signaling that he was close. As your euphoric high consumed you, you leaned over Dean’s shoulder, capturing his earlobe between your teeth.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck me just like that,” you whispered. “Come for me, Dean. Fill me up—” Dean grunted, digging his fingertips into your hips as he emptied into you. Your name left his lips as he thrusted a few more times. Then, he stilled, catching his breath.

“Fuck, babe,” was all he could get out before he leaned back and closed his eyes. But, you knew exactly what he meant. It had been too fucking long since the two of you had any alone time. This was the third week of this case and sharing a room with two other people made it pretty difficult to be intimate at any point.

You pressed one more quick kiss to Dean’s lips, then pulled off of him. You slipped your pants back on, ignoring the dampness that now plagued your panties, and peered back over the edge.

“We didn’t miss any of the action, did we?” Dean played, his eyes on you. You studied the scene below, still nothing.

You shook your head. “Looks like we are the action,” you joked, earning yourself an eye roll from your boyfriend. He gathered himself and kneeled beside you, pretending to be focused.

Static echoed from your walkie talkie, startling you. “Y/N? Dean? I see a car pulling up at the end of the alley. It’s gotta be them,” Sam confirmed. You smiled at Dean, then reached for your gun and assumed your position.

“Just in time,” Dean whispered into your ear. You simply grinned as you peered through your scope, waiting for the target to come into view. Your hand was steadier than before, your body focused.

You needed to remember to take breaks more often.


End file.
